Making up
by happy7790
Summary: Natsu and Lucy get into a fight making her take a solo mission. The two feel bad about what they say later and want to apologize... But will it just be a simple apology or more? Sorry if there's grammar mistakes. Nalu! NatsuxLucy Rated: T Romance Drama and Humor.


**HEY GUYS! IT'S ME HAPPY777 HERE! MY OLD ACCOUNT WAS HAPPY7990, BUT I CANT LOG ONTO IT FOR SOME REASON SOOO YEAH. AND I'M ALSO GONNA BE CONTINUEING A STORY I HAD STARTED ON THE OTHER ACCOUNT SOON TOO. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY!**

Lucy sat down by the small stream and dipped her feet in looking at her surroundings, she had just finished the solo mission she was on and decided to take a short cut through the forest back to Magnolia because the train station was going under construction. Honestly, she didn't mind at all a longer trip so she didn't have to see him. She sighed sadly to herself, looking down at her lap, thinking about what had happen the other day at the guild.

She and Natsu had got into a small little argument which led to a fight.

*_Flash back*_

_" What the hell are you trying to imply Natsu!?" Lucy spat, glaring at her partner. The guild had gone silent, not wanting to feel the wrath of Lucy or Natsu._

_" You and everybody else knows it just as much as me." He stated angrilt back at her, glaring as if he were in battle. He looked very scary to most people, but not Lucy. She looked just as scary._

_" Are you trying to say I'm weak? That I hide behind my spirits? That I'm always depending on you guys? Well you can kiss my ass Natsu! I don't ask for your hel, and I fight with my spirits!" She yelled, The pretty shine in her eyes now dull and furious._

_Natsu took a step closer to her. " I'm not saying any of that, but your starting to make me believe so. Your always complaining, and whining. All i'm trying to say is, if your always feeling sooo worn out after everything we do, maybe you should train to increase your stamina and strenght." He snarled, taking another step closer so he was hovering over her._

_Lucy stood silent for a moment, glaring into his eyes, tears were starting to sting her eyes but she blinked the away._

_" Capricorn's always talking about how great your mother was, maybe he's trying to tell you something like I am." He stated firmly. Lucy stumbled back a step, eyes widening. He did not just do that. The rage in Lucy's face grew as her vision became red in anger. she extended her right hand out and swung it back a bit. _

_"SMACK!" The sound ecoed throughout the guild hall as people fliched. Lucy had just slapped Natsu, people thought that they would never get into a fight this far...Ever._

_" Don't you DARE ever bring my mother into this! She yelled, tears rolling down her cheecks. Natsu grabbed his red, stinging cheeck and watched as Lucy ran across the guild hall to the request board and yanking off a random request. _

_" Mira! I'm taking this job!" Lucy yelled. " But Lucy! That's too dangerous to do alone!" But those words meant nothing as everyone watched as the blonde figure dissapeared into the distance. _

_WHACK!_

_" OW WHAT THE HELL, ERZA!" Natsu yelled grabbing the back of his head. She glared at him and pointed at the guild entrance._

_" Go after her and apoligize." She stated calmly but angrily at the same time. Natsu lowered his eyes and looked away._

_" Let her be. It's for her own good..." DID NATSU JUST SAY SOMETHING MATURE!? The guild thought..._

_*Flashback End* _

Lucy let out another sigh. Too dangerous for one person Mira said, Lucy smirked, she took that beast out in a fly with mostly her brute strength. She was probably feeling pumped after the arguement, so what better way to let you anger out than beat up a 18 foot monster?

She stood up and put her combat boots back on and started walking. She started to feel a bit guilty, but why? He deserved getting slapped, but then again...

' I'll apologize when I get back... maybe he'll feel bad too...' Lucy thought to her self, looking up at the blue sky and clouds. Soon the sky turned orange as the soon began to set. Lucy sat down by a cliff, overlooking Magnolia. The view was gorgeous with the sun setting in the horizon. It was like a two in one deal! Lucy giggle to the thought before stopping among hearing foot steps behind her.

" Lucy?" Said girl turned around to a shocked looking Grey, she give a suprised look as well.

" What are you doing here?" He asked sitting besides her. She gave off a small laugh and looked over to him.

" More like, what are _you _doing here..?" She said watching as he scratched the back of his head.

" I like coming here from time to time, it gives me time to think, plus a great view of home." He said looking at the setting sun, Lucy looked at him for a few more seconds before turning to look at the sunset too, then looking down at her lap, pondering what she wanted to say. Grey noticed her her actions and remembered the past event the had haen that morning.

He put his hand on top of her head and stroked it, as if she were a cat. Lucy looked down even more trying to ide the tears welling up in her eyes from Grey. She finally spoke.

" Does he hate me now..?" She asked, as single tear falling onto her lap. Grey sighed and shook his head.

" Nah, of course not. He's feeling just as guilty as you. You guys should apologize, what you said to eachother was pretty harsh." After that she broke, Tears pored from her eyes on to her. She covered her eyes and leaned herself into Grey's now bare chest. He started to panick but couldn't do anything but put an arm around her back as her shoulders shook uncontrolably.

After she had calmed down a bit she leaned away from Grey and smiled up at him, who returned it back.

" Thanks Grey... You're probably my most reliable friend." She said with a tint of pink batting her cheeks from embarressment. Grey laughed and patted her head.

" Hey, that's what friends are for, now go make up with that flaming idiot." He said, kind of looking annoyed when he mentioned Natsu's 'name'. Lucy laughed and stood up, grabbing her things. As she turned around she 'high-fived' Grey.

" Kay'! I'll just put my stuff up first, bye-bye!" She waved walking off. He waved back and smiled, watching until' she was out of sight. Those two idiots are so dense. He thought, turning back to the scenery.

Lucy walked into her unusually quiet apartment and set her things down, she then grabbed a pair of clean lazy clothes and walked into the bathroom, ready to take off the sweat and smell.

When she got out of the shower she walked over to her kitchen for a snack before she headed over to Natsu's place. She walked into her bedroom, munching on some chips and thinking about what she was going to say to Natsu. When she looked in the direction of her bed, she freaked and accidently tossed her chips into the air.

There at the window next to her bed was the one and only Natsu Dragneel stepping out of the window, all while watching Lucy. she stared at him with half 'a chip in her mouth, watching as he walked foward to her. She swallowed the rest of her chip and was about to say something but was beat to it.

" I'm sorry Lucy." Natsu said kind of bashfully, looking to the ground a bit. A little blush spread on her cheeks as she extended both her arms out to him. He suddenly looked u questioningly, but then realized what she was asking for. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulder. She, in return, wrapped her arms his back, starting to tear up again.

" No, it's me who should be saying sorry. I'm the one who hit you." His grip on her tightened. " But I'm the one who brought your mother and spirits into it..." He said. She closed her eyes and smiled, burrying her face deeper into his well-toned chest.

"Oh...yeah." Was all she could say. Her heart was pounding with anticipation and her stomache was getting butterflies. The heat he radiated on to her was making her feel all warm and giddy inside. She felt the beat of his heart against her ear. Sinse when did Natsu get so tall, she remembered when he was about an inch taller than her and now here she is under his chin. He's more handsome taller anyways so who cares.

" Natsu..?" Lucy lightly asked in a hushed tone. " Yeah?" He asked breathing in the sent of her damp hair. Lucy hesitated at first, but then went along with what she was going to say.

" ..I love you." She said silently. She felt him tense up against her a bit but then relaxed. He looked down at her as she brought her head up to look at him. They looked at eachother with wide eyes, filled with a new feeling. Natsu lowered his head down as she stood up on her toes, they leaned in until their lips connected, moving in rythim.

Still kissing, Natsu moved his body back until' he was able to sit on the bed with Lucy falling on his lap. Lucy broke the kiss, gasping for air but wasn't given the opportunity when Natsu smashed his lips back into hers, a little more rough this time. Lucy hummed soflty into the kiss as Natsu licked her lips asking for entrance. Slowly, she comlpied, allowing his tounge to swerve around in her mouth and twist with her own.

They fought for dominance a bit longer before Natsu started getting really gentle with her. Somehow, Natsu was now on top of her litteraly laying on top try to get as close as possible. He broke the kiss and started placing soft kisses from her cheek down to her collarbone.

He looked down at her flushed face who was looking back at him with big brown eyes filled with compassion and love. He smiled and planted a soft kiss on her lis before laying beside her on the bed, still holding on to her.

" Now that's a great way of making up." Natsu said snuggling into the crook of her neck. " I guess." Lucy giggled, drowsiness kicking in.

" I love you Natsu..." She said as she closed her eyes. Natsu smiled against her neck.

" I love you too." They layed there in a comfortable silence, cherishing the moment together...

" How 'bout some make up sex!?"...

" Natsu?"

" Yeah!?"

" NO."

**SO THAT'S THE END! HOPE YOU ENJOYED AS MUCH AS I DID! SORRY IF THERE'S GRAMMAR MISTAKES OR SOMETHING! BYE-BYE!**


End file.
